Chuck vs Narnia
by Heistheway
Summary: It turns out that a wardrobe is not the only way to enter Narnia. See what happens when Chuck, Sarah, and Casey stumble onto yet a different world. Yes, there's CHARAH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic. It goes without saying that I do not own anything related to "Chuck" or the "Chronicles of Narnia" book series. NBC and the late, great C.S. Lewis respectively are still the masters of these domains. No specific timeline as pertains to the show itself. Reviews are always appreciated!

**Chuck vs. Narnia**

Chapter 1

"I really don't know, Chuck. You pick something", Sarah said.

Chuck sighed, "It just seems like we've seen everything in this video store already".

Sarah replied, "There must be something different that we haven't checked out yet".

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around the store again. Shall we?" Chuck inquired.

"Sure", Sarah said with a slight smile.

They held hands and made their third walk-through inside the Blockbuster store. With each step, it seemed that they were no closer to finding a movie to rent than when they arrived.

After a few minutes, they approached the "Children's" DVD section. Chuck immediately stopped and stole a glance at the shelf. He suddenly had an intense expression on his face.

Sarah spotted Chuck's sudden movement and noted his facial expression with concern. "What's the matter, Chuck", Sarah asked. "You didn't flash on something, did you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that!" Chuck reassured her. "I think I found the answer to our dilemma. Tada!" Chuck grabbed the DVD case for the "Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe".

Sarah's eyes and face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Chuck, that's a brilliant choice. You know, I read all the Narnia books when I was a little girl".

"No kidding", Chuck said. "I read those same books when I was a little boy!"

"They're so timeless even today!" Sarah mused.

"I hear that Disney did a pretty good job with this adaptation of keeping close to the book. What do you say?" Chuck asked.

"I say that we rent it and go over to your place and watch it before we change our minds", Sarah replied with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan", Chuck said also with a smile. With that, the rest of the evening had a more definitive plan.

It was a short drive from the video store to Chuck's place. Within minutes, he unlocked the door and turned on the lights. It was going to be a private evening for Sarah and Chuck since Ellie and Awesome had the night shift at the hospital for the second night in a row.

"I'm going to get us some snacks and drinks. Why don't you stick the DVD in for me?" Chuck told Sarah.

"OK", Sarah acquiesced.

Soon, Chuck placed the assorted chips, dip, and beers on the coffee table and took a spot next to Sarah on the couch. With that, they proceeded to watch the movie. After the movie ended, they both wished that it could've gone on for a little while longer.

"That was an amazing movie!" Sarah proclaimed.

"It really followed the book pretty closely, I thought", Chuck said.

"And the special effects were unbelievable", Sarah added.

"Well, what do you want to do now? You know, I hear that Prince Caspian is also out on DVD. You want to go back to the store real quick and see about renting that?" Chuck asked.

"Actually, I think that I should be heading back to my place", Sarah deadpanned.

"Now?" Chuck asked. "It's only 10. I mean, if you don't want to rent another movie, then we can channel surf or do something else. Just don't leave".

"No, I think it's best if I go home now", Sarah reiterated. "I mean, we do have that briefing in the Castle first thing tomorrow morning".

"Please don't remind me", Chuck said in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I tell you what. Maybe we can try Prince Caspian for tomorrow night."

"Sounds good", Chuck said.

Then, Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a quick kiss. Though short in duration, the kiss was still filled with passion. As their lips parted, Sarah whispered in Chuck's right ear, "I will see you tomorrow morning".

"Yes, you will", Chuck smiled back at her.

With that, Sarah saw herself out and on her way to her hotel room.

At first, Chuck felt the distinct pang of being apart from Sarah yet again. Still, his thoughts about the movie and their kiss afterward planted a happier feeling in his heart. He'd often gone back and forth in his mind about his life as the Intersect. He kept coming back to the notion that for all the downsides to having the Intersect in his head, one unmistakable upside had been meeting and getting to be with Sarah (even if it's only a cover).

"What a crazy life I live", Chuck thought. "But, as long as Sarah's in it, then I guess it really can't be all bad."

He went to sleep with a smile on his face at this sudden thought.

The alarm in Chuck's room went off the next morning at 7:00 am sharp. Chuck was still in the transition phase from blissful slumber to waking up to yet another new day. But, instead of the usual moans and groans from the notion of heading off to Buymoria yet again, his mind still focused on the night before. His smile had still not evaporated. So, Chuck got up and began his day with a huge bounce in his step.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, he headed off to the kitchen where he found his sister and Devon already enjoying their own victuals.

"Morning, Ellie. Morning, Awesome", Chuck greeted them.

"Morning, Chuck", Ellie replied.

"Morning, bro", Awesome said.

"Wow, someone's in a real chipper mood this morning", Ellie said to Chuck with a smile.

"Let me guess", Awesome interjected. "Another great date with Sarah last night".

"Yeah, it was pretty good", Chuck responded.

"So, what did you guys do?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing too fancy", Chuck said. "First, we went to get some Mexican for dinner. And then we came back here and watched "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe"

"Oh, I hear that movie is really good", Ellie said.

Awesome added, "And Prince Caspian is also out on DVD."

Chuck nodded, "I was just telling Sarah that last night. We were thinking of renting that one too and watching it tonight".

"Hey, maybe you and Sarah can add your sister and me to the party? I think it'd be awesome if the four of us watched it together", Awesome suggested.

Chuck smiled, "That's not a bad plan, Awesome. I'll talk to Sarah about it later. Well, I guess I should be heading off to work now". And with that, Chuck was on his way.

Chuck couldn't believe just how great he was feeling this morning. It's almost as if he were living in his pre-Intersect days when he didn't have the burden of top classified government secrets stored in his brain. No bad guys trying to go after him. No keeping secrets from the ones he loved. It was a new sense of calm that suddenly enveloped him. The feeling became so palpable that it caused him to do something he never considered doing previously.

He decided to take a different route to work.

He knew that the new route would definitely take longer, but he could still show up for work on time. Chuck still couldn't explain why he suddenly developed this "stopping to smell the flowers" mentality, but he was determined to enjoy every minute of it he could.

As expected, he reached the Buy More parking lot later than usual. In a few seconds, he entered the electronics magnet with a huge smile on his face.

He approached the Nerd Herd desk and was just about to get behind the counter when he heard a familiar voice stop him in his tracks.

"Decided to show up for work today after all, eh, Bartowski?" Casey said.

"Of course, Casey", Chuck responded. "Why wouldn't I show up?"

"Look, Chuck, I know when you usually get here. You're 15 minutes later than usual."

Chuck answered, "I just took a different route to work today, and that's all. What's the big deal?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we have a briefing with Beckman in just a few minutes. And you know how the General feels about punctuality", Casey retorted.

"In that case, we should probably head over there right now to avoid the General's wrath", Chuck offered.

"That's the first good idea you've ever come up with Bartowski", Casey smirked.

Soon, they arrived at the Orange Orange. Upon entering the store and seeing Sarah standing casually behind the counter, Chuck gave her one of his patented goofy smiles.

Unfortunately, this time, she did not respond in kind.

"Where have you guys been?" Sarah demanded. "The meeting is just about to start, you know".

Casey shrugged, "Ask your little houseboy here. He's the one who just strolled in the Buy More".

Sarah continued to look at Chuck with a huge frown on her face.

Chuck sheepishly looked at Sarah and said, "Sarah, I was just thinking about last night. I've been in such a great mood since that I decided to take a different route to head to work today. No big deal, right?"

Sarah's face immediately lightened and she responded, "Chuck. Last night was last night. And that's where we need to leave it".

:"But, I just can't help it, Sarah. Last night was really wonderful". Chuck explained.

"I'm warning you, Bartowski", Casey interrupted, "If this conversation has anything to do with you wanting to be the mustard for Walker's hot dog, then I'm leaving right now!"

"Casey!" Sarah snapped at him.

"You know what, Casey. That was really uncalled for. It's totally not what you think it is", Chuck exclaimed.

At first, Sarah shot a hurt look in Chuck's direction. Soon, though, her feelings turned into downright annoyance. "Let's just get this meeting over and done with!"

"Fine with me", Chuck said. _The last time I ever have a good mood around this place._

Sarah activated the Castle's secret access codes. Within seconds, the trio was safely inside.

It was a completely pitch black Castle that awaited them.

"It looks like someone forgot to pay PG&E this month", Chuck joked.

"Very funny Chuck", Sarah said. "I'll flip on the lights". After a few seconds, there was still no light. "Where's the light switch?" Sarah asked.

"It should be right at your fingertips, Walker", Casey opined.

"This is so weird. There's no light switch along this wall", Sarah said.

"Let me check it out", Chuck offered.

"Is it my imagination, or does this room feel a lot smaller than we're used to?" Casey asked.

"Now that you mention it", Chuck responded. "And what's the deal with the sliver of light straight ahead of us?"

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Chuck replied, "Well, we can probably come up with some answers if we can get some light in here. Anyone have a match or a flashlight?"

"Nope", Sarah said.

"Don't look at me", Casey said.

"This is just great. Two super spies and a computer nerd, and we still bumble around in the dark", Chuck replied.

Casey retorted, "Why don't you do something helpful instead of running your big mouth all the time, Bartowski?"

"Fine, Casey. I'm going to check out the light ahead".

"Chuck, be careful", Sarah warned him.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'll take my time. See, I'm walking to the light . . . walking to the light . . . still walking . . . still walking . . . hey, this is kind of cool. It's actually two parallel slits of light, not just one. And I actually can feel the wall that the slits are on".

"Can you see anything through the openings?" Sarah asked.

"No", Chuck responded. "I can't see anything specific. This wall feels like a door but I can't feel any knobs, handles, or hinges anywhere":

"Maybe you need to push on it", Sarah offered.

"It's worth a shot", Chuck replied. "OK. I'm going to see if I can move this wall with my hands. Ready. 1 - 2- 3". The wall seemed to move considerably under Chuck's push.

"I felt it move. Let me try again. 1 – 2 – 3. EEEEEEEE!"

Soon, the wall gave way and Chuck found himself doing a free fall unto some strange ground below.

It took a few moments for Chuck to regain his breath, lift himself up, and dust himself off. He then looked at his surroundings and was astounded at what he viewed.

There were beautiful trees lined up almost perfectly as far as the eye could see. The sky possessed a blue that even Lake Tahoe couldn't boast of. Some birds chirped happily in that self-same sky above. Even the air was different. You could inhale it without worrying about your lungs turning black in a few years time. In short, what a wonderful world this was indeed.

"Wow!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Chuck, Chuck, are you OK? Where are you?" he could here Sarah ask.

Chuck responded, "I'm fine. I think you two will want to come down here and check this out".

Sarah and Casey retraced Chuck's steps and found themselves at a suddenly gaping hole. In short time, they each took a nosedive from the Castle onto the same ground that Chuck had earlier landed on. Upon their acquaintance with the new surroundings, it was Sarah and Casey's turn to express their awe.

"Wow. This place is . . . breathtaking", Sarah said.

"Yeah!" Casey agreed.

At that moment, Chuck joined the two of them and said, "I'm glad that you both could join me here. Isn't this place amazing?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I knew where we were", Casey replied.

"I know where we are", Chuck said with a slight grin.

"You do?" Sarah asked. "Tell us then!"

"Guess", Chuck said, still smiling.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Take a guess!" Chuck repeated.

"Chuck, I'm really not in the mood for one of your silly guessing games" Sarah said with a slight frown. "Now, tell us already!"

"Come on, come on. You can do this!" Chuck squealed.

"Walker's right, Bartowski. If you don't tell us, then we will personally put you into the bunker ourselves. So, last time, WHERE ARE WE?", Casey bellowed.

"OK. OK. Fine", Chuck relented, "Sarah, Casey, welcome to Narnia!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A thank you to all who have read and reviewed my fanfic so far. I'm thankful that others can appreciate a somewhat different story regarding our favorite spy trio. Of course, I still do not own anything related to "Chuck" or the "Chronicles of Narnia" book series. Please keep the reviews coming. Hopefully, this next chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Chuck vs. Narnia**

Chapter 2

"Narnia?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Narnia?" Casey echoed. "You mean that fantasy world from all those books I read when I was a kid?"

"We actually share something in common, Casey. I'm impressed." Chuck beamed.

"Can it, Bartowski. I hated those books! I had to read them for school."

"Chuck, are you really sure we're in Narnia?" Sarah asked.

"Look around you, Sarah. Don't you remember seeing all this from the movie? Or even from reading the book? Are you telling me that none of this looks familiar at all?"

"Well", Sarah pondered.

"Come on, get serious, Walker! Think about what the geek is saying. There is NO way that we can possibly be in some fantasy world."

Sarah sighed, "Chuck, I really don't know what's going on. And, I'm not saying that your idea is totally impossible." Casey rolled his eyes at her in complete disgust. "But, I have to agree with Casey on this one. It just doesn't seem right that we can be in Narnia right now".

Chuck responded, "Then I'll just have to prove it to both of you".

"How?" Sarah asked.

"Give me one of your knives", Chuck said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"You know the knives that you keep around your ankles. Hand me one, any one", Chuck requested.

"OK". Upon bending down to retrieve a knife from her ankle stash, she realized that her knives were gone.

"My knives are gone!" she exclaimed. She then instinctively reached for her gun holster and realized that her gun was also missing.

"My gun, too!"

Casey immediately felt around his waist to see if he had his weapons still. No luck.

"Me too!" he exclaimed.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Chuck crowed. "That's why I asked for your knife, Sarah. If we're really in Narnia, then you WOULD be missing all of your fancy weapons because we wouldn't need them here!"

"OK, Chuck. So, we're unarmed. But that's just a major coincidence, not proof", Sarah offered.

"Fine. Then, let me show you something else". Chuck pointed to something in the distance.

"Do you see where my finger is pointing? It's the lamppost. Yes, the very same lamppost that's in the movie and the book."

"Now, add it all up. The lamppost, your missing weapons, the lined trees, the sky, everything. I'm telling you, this place can only be Narnia".

Casey remained unconvinced. However, Sarah was now torn as to what to believe. A part of her was now convinced by everything that Chuck had said. However, the spy / agent / skeptical side of her was still going to win this argument.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm still not convinced".

Chuck threw his arms in the air in complete exasperation. "I don't know what else I can do to convince you guys"

Then, an unfamiliar voice spoke, "I . . . I . . . begging your pardon. Please!"

The trio turned to face the unknown speaker. Once they did so, they became bug-eyed and tongue-tied at what they saw.

The upright gait and voice resembled those of a man. However, the two short horns on the head, the elongated curly tail, and the strange hoofs on the ground suggested that this was a different type of creature altogether.

The creature continued, "I do apologize. I really don't mean to interrupt you. However, I'm just walking along and I realize that I'm not familiar with any of you".

Only Chuck had any strength in his voice to muster a response. "Faun Tumnus?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. Faun Tumnus. That is my name! But, how did you know that? More importantly, I do not know any of your names."

"Oh, then allow me to make an introduction. I'm Chuck. And these are two of my friends, Sarah and Casey".

Sarah could only muster a wave of her right hand in greeting Mr. Tumnus. Casey gave the creature a barely perceptible nod of his head.

"It's a real pleasure to meet the three of you", Mr. Tumnus replied. "But, I'm still confused as to what exactly you are. I'm thinking you must be descendants of giants that roamed Narnia well before my family's time".

"Actually, Mr. Tumnus", Chuck said, "Casey and I are Sons of Adam and Sarah here is a Daughter of Eve".

"You are Sons of Adam and a Daughter of Eve?" Mr. Tumnus posited. "Just like . . . just like".

"The Pevensies?" Chuck offered.

"Yes, the Pevensies. Do you know them?" Mr. Tumnus asked

"No, Mr. Tumnus. We've actually never met the Pevensie siblings. We all come from the same world". Chuck explained.

"Does this mean that you came here through the wardrobe too?" Mr. Tumnus inquired.

Finally, Sarah spoke, "No, Mr. Tumnus. We found a different door to get here." She couldn't help but flash a sly smile at Chuck, one which he returned.

"Another door. Indeed. Well, you live in a world long enough, and every day comes a new surprise." Mr. Tumnus muttered to himself.

"So, I now understand better your presence here. But, I'm still not sure why the three of you are here in Narnia".

"That makes two of us", Casey snorted.

"Well, I'm thinking that this is probably some extraordinary, coincidental misunderstanding. And rather than take up yours or anyone else's time, I think it's best if the three of us get back to our own world as soon as possible", Chuck said.

"So, it's been a real pleasure knowing you, Mr. Tumnus. And we'll be on our way now!"

"I'm afraid that you cannot go anywhere." Mr. Tumnus replied.

"Why not?" Sarah asked.

"Only Aslan can decide whether you can return to your own world or not", Mr. Tumnus said.

"Aslan?" Casey asked.

"Yes, Aslan. You see, when Lucy, her sister, and two brothers came to Narnia many years ago, they helped fulfill a very important prophecy. With Aslan's help, the curse of the White Witch had finally been lifted from Narnia. You can see we still enjoy the fruits of that wonderful occasion".

"Anyway, as part of the prophecy's fulfillment, the Pevensies became our kings and queens. And they were magnificent rulers to be sure. The days of their reign were always filled with joy. Then one day, without warning and without explanation, the Pevensies simply returned to their own world. We have not seen nor heard from them since".

"So, after that day, Aslan issued a decree for all Narnia that should the Pevensies or any other Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve ever enter Narnia, then they must obtain blessing from Aslan in order to go back to their own world".

"Well, that's just GREAT!" Casey spouted.

"Um, can we see Aslan now?" Chuck asked.

"I can take you to see two friends who can take you to Aslan, if that's your wish. But, why are you so hurried to see Aslan? Why would you want to leave Narnia at all?" Mr. Tumnus inquired.

"With all due respect, Mr. Tumnus. I really don't think that the three of us have any future here in Narnia", Chuck explained.

"Perhaps that's not for you to decide." Mr. Tumnus countered.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked inquisitively.

Mr. Tumnus looked at the three of them. "Why don't you come to my place and have some tea?"

"Oh, that's really very generous of you, Mr. Tumnus, but we really couldn't impose", Chuck said.

"No imposition at all. My place is just right around the corner. And I can have a cup of tea for each of you in a spot. Besides, I really would enjoy the company. Please?"

At this, they realized it was useless to resist. "After you", Chuck nodded.

Soon, the trio walked stride for stride to the abode of one Faun Tumnus. Upon reaching their destination, they noted the simple yet inviting structure that awaited their presence.

As they made their way inside, they could sense a perfect balance between a simple yet comfortable lifestyle. The mantelpiece contained various knickknacks worthy of a Narnian Faun. The place itself was not large, but not cramped either.

"Please have a seat and get comfortable. I'll get the tea for you straightway", Mr. Tumnus said.

As the trio seated themselves, they still couldn't shake the feeling of how surreal this whole experience had become. Still, Chuck managed to take the whole thing in complete stride.

"So, are you two convinced now?" Chuck asked.

"Fine. You win, Chuck. But, I still can't believe we managed to enter Narnia." Sarah mused.

"I'll tell you one thing. If we don't see this Aslan soon, then I'm ready to add this Faun's head to my apartment wall back home!" Casey snarled.

"Hey, be nice, Casey. He's trying to help us!" Chuck reassured him.

"How? How is serving us tea supposed to help get us out of here?" Casey growled.

At that moment, Mr. Tumnus returned with four freshly brewed cups of fine Narnian tea.

"Well, I do hope that this satisfies your thirst." Mr. Tumnus beamed. "I also have some honey for your tea if you like".

At first, they each took a tentative sip. Soon, it became readily apparent that this Narnian tea surpassed any tea that they'd ever consumed before. Even though Casey requested a small spoonful of honey for his tea, he enjoyed his hot, sweet beverage nonetheless.

"This tea is truly amazing, Mr. Tumnus. Thank you very much!" Chuck complimented the host.

"You're most welcome!" Mr. Tumnus responded.

"So, tell us more about the Pevensies. What were they really like?" Sarah requested after another sip of her tea.

"It's something. I had actually never met any Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve before I met the Pevensies. Still, I could see readily that they were creatures of great honor, valor, and integrity. In other words, it became clear why they were the only ones who could successfully fulfill the prophecy that I talked about earlier."

"Once they became our kings and queens, they never lost their virtues. They ruled with the care and welfare of all Narnians in mind. They were helpful to all those who needed help. They truly spread joy throughout our land. Every day, they were involved in feasts or banquets to celebrate the joyful season that had befallen Narnia. Everything went smoothly along until they went back to their own world."

"I can see why Aslan would be upset over their leaving", Chuck pondered aloud.

Mr. Tumnus replied, "I wouldn't describe Aslan's reaction as 'upset'. More like disappointment. Still, Aslan was not caught by surprise at all. He knew that they would be positioned to leave Narnia one day"

"With that in mind, I know it must be confusing for all of you not to know why you're here. However, I am sure that you're not here by accident".

"You mean that this was planned all along?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I reckon", Mr. Tumnus responded.

"But, you still don't know what that reason is?" Chuck wondered.

"I'm afraid not, Chuck. I'm simply a Faun".

"But, Aslan must surely know the reason, right?" Chuck continued.

"Most definitely", Mr. Tumnus agreed.

"Then, I think it's really important that we see Aslan immediately!" Chuck opined.

"Well, as I promised you earlier, I can take you to two of my friends who can then lead you to Aslan himself. But, I wish to make sure that this is what you truly want".

At that, Chuck turned to Sarah and Casey. They each nodded their head affirmatively. With that, Chuck's eyes focused back on Mr. Tumnus. "Yes, Mr. Tumnus, it's time now!"

"Very well! Leave the cups on the table and we'll head over there right now."

:"Great. Who are we going to see, by the way?" Chuck inquired.

"Why, the Beavers, of course!" Mr. Tumnus responded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm thankful that others are enjoying this story as much as I am. Of course, I still do not own anything related to "Chuck" or the "Chronicles of Narnia" book series. Please keep the reviews coming. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter (especially you Charah supporters).

**Chuck vs. Narnia**

Chapter 3

The trek from Faun Tumnus's house to the Beavers' house is not a particularly taxing one. In fact, one might find the trip comparable to a leisurely stroll through Central Park. Along the way, Mr. Tumnus pointed out various little knickknacks regarding the beautiful Narnian landscape. All in all, it seemed like a pleasurable journey.

Soon, however, they could see a distinct structure in the distance. On the surface, it almost resembled a submarine's periscope. Upon further glance, one could see that this structure looked more like an igloo but made out of wood instead of ice. The trio realized that their destination was within sight.

At the front of the house, Mr. Beaver was casually napping in a homemade lounge chair. Soon, however, he detected company approaching his humble abode. Getting up from his chair and looking out into the distance, he spotted four creatures coming his way, one familiar and three unfamiliar.

He warmly greeted his longtime friend. "Welcome, Tumnus. I'm thinking that it's been a while since we last saw you. It's always a pleasure to see you, though".

"Thank you, Mr. Beaver", Mr. Tumnus replied. "I've come for you to meet three very special guests".

Upon facing the three humans, Mr. Beaver's eyes bulged out of their sockets. He was rendered speechless for a good few seconds.

Mr. Tumnus continued, "I'd like you to meet Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. Chuck and Casey are Sons of Adam and Sarah is a Daughter of Eve".

"Well, I'll be" Mr. Beaver finally said. "I never thought I'd see the likes of . . ." He then looked over his right shoulder and said, "Dear, dear, would you come up here please?"

Within seconds, Mrs. Beaver appeared. "What is it, Beaver? It sounds important". Upon seeing Mr. Tumnus, she greeted him warmly, "Oh, hello, Tumnus. This is a wonderful surprise! We certainly were not expecting to see you today."

Then, she addressed her husband. "What did you need to see me about, Beaver?" Mr. Beaver nodded his head in the direction of the trio. Soon, her expression matched that of her husband's only moments before.

"Dear, these are Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. Two Sons of Adam and a Daughter of Eve", Mr. Beaver explained.

"Oh, I see. Welcome to you all. Well, methinks that I should get back to the kitchen to make a meal for these guests. Will you be joining us too, Tumnus?"

Mr. Tumnus responded, "Sadly, no. I have some matters to tend to in my house. But I should like to return at another time. With that, I must take my leave of you".

"Farewell, Tumnus. Until next time!" Mr. Beaver offered.

Mr. Tumnus then approached Chuck. "Well, Chuck, it was most certainly a pleasure and honor to meet you. I wish you all the best while you're still here in Narnia. I do hope that today was just the first, and not the last, time that we'll have tea together".

Chuck replied, "We'll see, Mr. Tumnus. Thank you for all your hospitality".

Mr. Tumnus then said to Sarah, "Sarah, I do hope that your experience in Narnia has been pleasurable thus far. As with Chuck and Casey, the offer for tea in my house in the future still stands".

Sarah smiled, "That would be wonderful, Mr. Tumnus. Thank you so much for everything".

Mr. Tumnus finally approached Casey. "Casey, I do hope that you will reconsider any preconceptions you've had about Narnia. I do feel confident that you can appreciate life here to be as wonderful as that of your own world".

Casey responded, "I'll believe it when I see it. But, thanks anyway, Tumnus".

With that, Mr. Tumnus went on his way back to his own abode. And the trio turned their focus back on the Beavers.

"I'll be inside making some delightful victuals for you all", Mrs. Beaver addressed the team. Soon, she headed back inside to begin the food preparations.

"As for me, I'm off to catch some more fishes. I'm going to find the freshest catches for you to enjoy", Mr. Beaver said. He headed his way over to the fresh water near his home.

Once the Beavers were out of earshot, Casey turned to Sarah and Chuck, "Look, I don't know about you two. But, I'm going to try and head back to see if we can somehow sneak back into the Castle".

"Aw, what's the matter, Casey? Afraid of a couple of talking animals, are we?" Chuck teased. Sarah let out a slight giggle.

"Save it, Bartowski. Just because you two want to stay here and play patty-cake doesn't mean that I should have to".

"Come on, Casey. You just need to give this place a chance. I promise that it'll grow on you." Chuck said.

"Give me a break, Chuck! I mean, think about what you're saying. Despite your geeky nature, even YOU can't really believe that all this is real. That Narnia is real!"

"You know, Casey", Chuck sighed, "If you had asked me this a year or two ago, I'd probably agree with you. But, then the Intersect came along and with it, my baseline for reality changed forever."

"So, yeah, I'm more open to seeing things as real versus not. To me, Narnia is real. Just like the Intersect is real. Or the fact that Bryce and Jill are spies is real. Or my true, uncompromising love for Sarah is real".

Sarah started at the last statement. "What?" she asked.

"Look, Sarah, this is definitely not how I ever envisioned telling you this. But, since I don't know what's going to happen from now on, I wanted to take a moment to tell you what's been in my heart for so long".

"Ever since I met you, Sarah, I feel like I've been dealing with two different people. On the one hand, there's a part of you that I feel I know more about than anyone. Then, there's the other side of you that's walled in total secrecy. I admit it's been frustrating at times trying to figure out what you are, and more importantly, who you are to me. But, ever since we've been in Narnia, I've suddenly figured it out. I now know what and who you are to me".

Sarah stared at him with a confused look.

"You're my angel, Sarah. And there are three reasons I know this to be true. First, as a guardian angel, you've protected me from all kinds of harm. Not just because of the Intersect, but for me personally. And not to mention my family and friends."

"Second, your beauty radiates with a glow that's unmistakable. And I'm not only talking about your external beauty because that's obvious to the whole world. I can see your internal beauty as well, your caring, your kindness, your sense of humor, and so much more".

By now, Sarah could feel droplets teasingly begin to form in her eyelids.

"Third, I've been told that angels come to us in our times of greatest need. Sarah, there's no doubt in my mind that you came into my life when I truly needed you."

"So, in a nutshell, I've fallen head over heels with one very special angel."

"I love you Sarah. I love you with all my heart. And I will promise you this. While I won't beg for your love, I will wait for it . . . for as long as it takes. Because I've decided that my heart only has room for one angel, you, only you".

Sarah tried but failed miserably to halt the torrent of tears that spewed from her eyes. "Chuck", she stammered, "I . . . I . . . I really don't know what to say".

Though his heart initially felt a sharp pang because she did not reciprocate his declaration of love in kind, Chuck realized that Sarah would need more time to reach that point. "It's OK, Sarah", he said with a smile, "You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know what I've been feeling lately".

Sarah took her left hand and held it in Chuck's right hand. She then took her right hand and slowly caressed Chuck's left cheek. Although the weather was perfect, Chuck was convinced that a lightning bolt surged through his body. It's funny that he could still react so strongly to one of Sarah's simple touches.

"Well, one thing doesn't change from LA to Narnia. You two still can't keep your hands off each other!" Casey retorted.

Chuck took a moment before responding. "Casey, I've been trusting that you and Sarah will protect me from Fulcrum and all other evildoers. And you've more than earned my trust. Now, I'm asking you to do the same. Just give my plan a chance to work and believe me when I say that we'll see Aslan and that everything will be all right. Now, if we don't end up seeing Aslan, that we'll do it your way. Deal?"

Casey mulled it over and over. They could hear him emitting a slow growl like a lion. After a perfunctory eye roll, he bellowed, "All right, Bartowski! We'll do it your way. But, if anything slips up, then I'm leading us back".

"That's all I'm asking for, Casey", Chuck said. He then looked at Sarah, "Sarah, you trust me, right?"

"Of course I trust you, Chuck", Sarah responded. "I mean, you've already convinced me that this is really Narnia. And I do believe that Aslan will help us and we'll all be OK in the end."

"You've just given me one more reason to love you", Chuck beamed. Sarah smiled in kind.

"If we ever get back, then I'm asking Beckman to put BOTH of you in the bunker. So, you can have all the privacy you want!" Casey snorted.

Chuck and Sarah shot their nastiest looks at Casey in mild bemusement.

At that moment, Mr. Beaver returned from his quest. "Say, what are you all still standing around for? I've just rounded up the freshest catches yet. Come on inside and make yourselves comfortable." Soon, the trio found themselves in the Beavers' living room.

In some ways, the Beavers' home was similar to Mr. Tumnus's house. It was a simple yet quite comfortable residence. Plus, the smell of freshly cooked fish and other goodies only made the atmosphere that much more inviting.

"So, Casey, are you a soldier perchance?" Mr. Beaver asked.

Casey looked at the creature in surprise, "Yes. Kind of. Why do you ask?"

"I sensed that you had some experience in being with an army. I have no doubt that you'd have been one of the finest soldiers in one of our armies from yesteryear." Mr. Beaver offered.

"Thanks. I think." Casey mused.

"And you, Sarah? You're not a soldier too?" Mr. Beaver asked her.

"Not exactly, Mr. Beaver. But I do have experience with a weapon", she replied with a weak smile.

"Indeed. You very much remind me of one of our former queens, Queen Susan. She was quite effective with her bow and arrow." Mr. Beaver responded.

"Well, I'm flattered to even be mentioned in the same breath as Queen Susan", Sarah replied.

"And, Chuck, I sense you're never been a soldier".

"Quite true, Mr. Beaver", Chuck laughed. "I try to make my world better in other ways". Suddenly, Sarah reached out and put her hand on Chuck's right shoulder. He took his left hand to hold hers.

"I was about to say that you reminded me of one of our . . . Oh, never mind. Here's Mrs. Beaver coming with the victuals".

On cue, Mrs. Beaver finally entered the living room first carrying plates of freshly cooked fish. She neatly placed one plate in front of Chuck, Sarah, Casey, her husband, and her own place. She then briefly disappeared to retrieve the rest of the food. She then served each guest a plate of finely prepared potatoes and freshly baked bread rolls.

"Please don't just sit there. Start eating!" Mrs. Beaver said with a smile.

With that, the trio began to take bites of the fish, potatoes, and rolls. It was quite clear that the food touched a sweet spot in their respective appetites.

"This is great!" Chuck offered.

"This fish is really tender. Incredible!" Sarah agreed.

Casey especially seemed to delight in the meal. "Wow! This is really great. I could get used to eating like this!"

"I'm glad that the victuals are to your liking", Mr. Beaver replied. "So, you've come all this way to see Aslan, have you?"

Chuck responded, "Yes. We have, Mr. Beaver".

"Still trying to figure out why you'd be here talking to a couple of beavers and a Faun, I reckon", Mr. Beaver asked.

Chuck finished his last bite of fish. "You know, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, I've been thinking about something since we arrived in Narnia. I know that the Pevensies came to Narnia specifically to fulfill a prophecy along with Aslan. Is it possible that Sarah, Casey, and I are here to fulfill a different, yet unknown, prophecy?"

Mr. Beaver sat back from the table in thought. After a minute, he replied, "Very unlikely. But it's nonetheless a possibility. I mean, with Aslan, nothing's impossible, you understand? But, I don't sense that a prophecy would be the reason for your presence here".

"Then why? Why would the three of us be here if not for a prophecy?" Sarah asked.

"I'm afraid that you'll need to ask that to Aslan directly. We're no closer to having an answer to that question than you are." Mrs. Beaver replied.

"And as Mrs. Beaver suggests, we'll be more than happy to take you to Aslan when you feel you're ready", Mr. Beaver added.

"Well, I know that I'm not ready to see Aslan", Casey stated. "Not yet anyway. Because I was actually wondering. Would it be too much trouble to get another piece of fish?"

"No trouble at all, dear friend. We have plenty of fishes on hand especially for our guests. Dear, would you reheat the fryer and have another plate of fish ready for Casey?"

"My pleasure", Mrs. Beaver beamed.

"Thanks!" Casey responded.

Chuck and Sarah looked at Casey in total surprise.

"This fish is outstanding! And the potatoes and rolls ain't half bad either!" Casey said.

They continued to look at him in amazement.

"What? So, I'm a little hungry, all right? Besides, did you really think that I'd pass up free food?" Casey retorted.

Then, Chuck and Sarah exchanged amused looks at each other.

In a few moments, Mrs. Beaver returned with a new plate of finely cooked fish and a plate of potatoes and rolls. She gingerly set them in front of Casey who looked on quite pleased.

"Ah! This smells incredible. Thanks again, Mrs. Beaver!" Casey complimented her.

"You're quite welcome, dear!" Mrs. Beaver replied.

While Casey was enjoying his second helpings, Chuck and Sarah continued to make small talk with the Beavers. All told, this gathering was more enjoyable than any of them could have realized.

Finally, Mr. Beaver said, "Well, I gather that if you want to Aslan today before the lights go out, then we'd best be leaving now".

"We're ready. Please lead the way", Chuck responded.

Moments later, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey followed the Beavers to the next stage in their journey. As they were walking, Chuck couldn't help but turn back at Sarah and Casey to ask one very simple question.

"Are we having fun yet?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Still do not own anything related to "Chuck" or the "Chronicles of Narnia" book series. Please keep the reviews coming. Without further adieu, here's chapter 4.

**Chuck vs. Narnia**

Chapter 4

It turned out to be quite a lengthy journey from the Beavers' house to see Aslan. Despite the heavy amount of walking, Chuck found the exercise invigorating. In fact, he could truly appreciate all the wondrous beauty that Narnia had to offer. Still, despite the gorgeous scenery surrounding him, he found his thoughts focused on one other natural beauty.

He took a peak over his shoulder to admire the blonde haired, blue eyed angel walking behind him. Upon meeting his gaze, Sarah flashed him one of her megawatt, Times Square, illuminating smiles. Although he'd seen her smile at him countless times before, this one somehow felt different. Then, a curious thought wandered into his mind.

_Wow! Sarah is more gorgeous here in Narnia than in LA! No, no Chuck, that's not possible. Sarah Walker is beautiful no matter what world she walks in!_

Still, this thought started to grow legs. So, in an effort to discount this crazy notion once and for all, he stole another peek behind at Sarah. Only this time, she also threw in one of her inviting winks to add to her infectious smile. Chuck turned his head back forward and thought with a chuckle.

_I was right the first time. Narnia makes Sarah look beyond incredible!_

It was not long before the quintet soon reached an impressive low lying valley. In the distance, they could see a collection of stones resembling a pillar with an entranceway slightly beneath. It was obvious to anyone familiar with the area that only one denizen could possibly inhabit this particular spot.

As they neared the revered location, Mr. Beaver turned to the trio and said, "Just follow my lead!"

They nodded their heads in understanding.

The entranceway was guarded on both sides by centaurs. As soon as they were close enough, the Beavers laid prostrate on the ground. Chuck, Sarah, and Casey followed suit.

"We have come to see the great Aslan!" Mr. Beaver asserted.

"For what purpose do you wish to speak with Aslan?" one of the centaurs asked.

"Please inform him that we have brought three very special guests for him to see!" Mr. Beaver replied.

With that, the centaur that spoke went in to give Aslan the news.

After a few moments, the centaur returned to his customary spot by the entranceway. Shortly after that, a full grown lion slowly walked from the abyss into the Narnian daylight.

Aslan!

"Welcome, Beavers! I trust that your journey here was a good one!" Aslan roared.

"Yes, indeed, oh great Aslan!" Mr. Beaver replied. "We have come to you this day because we have three guests for you to meet."

"I can see that, Beaver!" Aslan remarked. "I thank you for bringing them safely there. Now, unless there's any other business you have for me, you're free to return to your home forthwith".

"That was all we had for you, Aslan. So, we will now respectfully take our leave of you".

Mr. and Mrs. Beaver made their way over to the trio to say farewell.

"Chuck, it's been a pleasure. I'm hoping that you'll stick around long enough to have lunch again with us someday!" Mr. Beaver offered.

"I look forward to it, Mr. Beaver. Thank you." Chuck replied.

"Sarah, same thing we said to Chuck. We must share more meals in the future!" Mrs. Beaver said with a smile.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver" Sarah responded with a smile of her own.

"Casey, I have something for you." Mr. Beaver said. He reached slightly underneath his outer skin and pulled out two bread rolls. He brushed them off gently and handed them to Casey. "Take good care of yourself, soldier! You know where to get more of these!"

Casey chuckled and said, "Thanks for everything, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. I won't soon forget either of you."

Sarah and Chuck smiled at the thoughtful gesture. Soon, the three of them watched the Beavers make their way back slowly to their abode.

Then, they brought their focus back upon the great lion in front of them.

"Welcome Chuck! Welcome Sarah! And welcome Casey! I want to wish you a very special welcome to Narnia!" Aslan said.

"I recognize that you've been wondering all this time why you're even here. Well, it's simple. I've summoned you here. That's right. I've called you from your own world so I can speak with each of you individually".

"I've never been to your world, and I don't pretend to understand everything that goes on in it. However, I understand enough to know that none of you are living your lives fully than you otherwise could. In fact, I recognize that each of you holds a fear so strong that it keeps you from enjoying a blessing filled life."

"I want to help each of you conquer these fears so you can go about the business of living as you're intended. And I'd like to start with you, Major Casey!"

With that, Aslan slowly made his way in front of Casey.

"Casey!" Aslan repeated.

"Yes, Aslan?" Casey replied.

"John Casey. Member of the NSA group. Former member of the Air Force group. You have proven to be an invaluable soldier. Your loyalty and bravery in battles are most commendable!"

"Thank you Aslan" Casey responded.

"However, it's because of your frequent experiences in battle that has led you to distrust others. Specifically, you too often question the motives of those around you. For example, I want you to consider those who work alongside you in the Buy More group. None of them have been through battles as you have. They are not part of the group because they seek conflict. Yet, you're as distrustful of them as you are of adversaries in the battlefield. Casey, all I would ask of you is to be mindful that so many around you do not harbor bellicose attitudes towards you at all. If you'll just allow your heart to open slightly, then I'm confident that you can better appreciate others. Then, you'll have a life truly worth living!"

"I'll give that a try, Aslan. Thanks!" Casey said.

"And now to you, Sarah!"

"Yes, Aslan?" Sarah replied.

"Sarah Walker. Member of the CIA group. Leader of the Orange Orange organization. You also have worn the scars of battle. Your capabilities as a CIA agent are noteworthy. However, you harbor a very great fear that serves to undermine all that you can be."

"What is my fear, Aslan?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I know that you know what your fear is. Put simply, you're afraid of being with Chuck. You're afraid that being with him would represent a betrayal to your CIA group. That it would not be permanent but only fleeting. You're even afraid that Chuck did not mean what he said to you outside the Beavers' home earlier"

Sarah kept her gaze downwards towards the dry ground.

"I can see Chuck's heart. Rest assured, Sarah, Chuck meant every word he spoke to you back there. Also, a relationship with Chuck would in no way endanger anything related to the CIA or anyone else. As far as his love for you, it is of a purity that I have not seen in quite some time. I can only describe it as the love that a husband reserves only for his wife".

With the words "love", "husband", and "wife", Sarah refocused her gaze on Aslan.

"Sarah, do not be afraid to let Chuck how you truly feel about him. In fact, it's good that he hears it from you. It will serve to bring both of you happiness that you could only dream of".

"I will, Aslan. Thank you." Sarah responded.

"And finally to you, Chuck!"

"Yes, Aslan?" Chuck replied.

"Charles Irving Bartowski. Member of the Buy More group. Former member of the Stanford group. You have served as somewhat of a model citizen in your own world. Your willingness to help others is quite laudable. And as I mentioned earlier, your heart towards Sarah resembles that of one of our clear Narnian waterfalls"

"Thank you Aslan." Chuck replied.

"However, I sense that you still do not know what your destiny is regarding your life. The inner conflict you constantly feel about wanting to do more but not sure of what is very real. I want to assure you, however, that I know that you're destined for greater things. You will certainly not be part of the Buy More group for the rest of your natural life".

"So, what does the future hold exactly for me, Aslan?" Chuck asked.

"I cannot tell you that, Chuck. That you will need to discover on your own. But, I will repeat that you will serve in a capacity that far exceeds your grandest expectations. Keep pondering and you'll soon discover what it is that you were meant to do."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks Aslan". Chuck offered.

Then, Aslan walked back to his former position on his perch. "As the three of you know, I have the authority to return you back to your own world, if that's what you desire. However, I have good use for the three of you here in Narnia. So, I'll leave you alone for a few minutes to decide where you want to be". Aslan then dismissed the trio so they could discuss the matter amongst themselves.

"OK. So, we've got to make a decision. What do you think Casey?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I never would have imagined this. But, I'm thinking this place isn't half bad after all. Don't get me wrong, I'm never going to get completely used to the idea of talking animals and the like. But, I'm sure that the spy world can get along without us for even a little while. I don't mind staying on."

"That's one vote for staying. What about you, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"Before we get to that, I have something that I need to tell you, Chuck" Sarah responded.

Chuck nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"Aslan is right. I've been pushing you away for all this time because I've been afraid. I kept thinking that being with you would never be enough. Not for the CIA. Not for your friends and family. And not even for us"

"However, you and Aslan have shown me that there's no basis for my fear. I understand now that a real relationship with you can be wonderful. After all, I've known how much you've truly wanted that. Well, so do I."

"Still, I can't help but think about what we could've had already if not for my fear. Plus, I know I've said and done some pretty hurtful things to you, none of which you ever deserved. Chuck, you deserve to be with someone you truly love. And as much as I want to believe that someone would be me, I don't feel worthy of your love. I'm not sure if you can give your whole heart to someone who's been afraid to do so until now."

"Chuck, can you ever forgive me for all the pain that I've caused the two of us?" Sarah asked.

Chuck definitely needed a moment or two. First of all, he was determined to stop the pools of water that were seeking to drop from his eyelids. Second, he knew that he needed to phrase his next statement carefully. He fully understood that Sarah's current psyche rested on his next words. And then it came.

"No. I cannot forgive you, Sarah" Chuck stated.

Sarah was completely floored by the statement. Her eyes and face dropped faster than Niagara Falls. It was almost as if Chuck had pushed her into a pool of quicksand. She could practically feel the ground beneath her slipping away. Even Casey had a completely stunned look on his face at what he'd just heard.

"The reason I can't forgive you is because there's nothing to forgive you for" Chuck continued. "Sarah, as far as I'm concerned, you and I are starting out fresh. So, in my mind, you've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

Sarah refocused her stare at Chuck and soon found herself embracing him longingly. "Chuck, you are the most loving, thoughtful, forgiving, intelligent, humble man I've ever known. I know now beyond a shadow of a doubt that I want to be with you. If being in Narnia is the only way for us to be together, then that's what I want. I will not return to our own world if that means we'll be apart again."

"Don't worry, Sarah. You're not going to lose me this time. We're in Narnia . . . to stay!" Chuck beamed.

"I love you, Chuck. I really, truly love you. And I want to keep loving you until the end of our days!"

"And I really, truly love you too, Sarah!"

They leaned in and began a most delightful kiss. It was perhaps the most passionate kiss ever exchanged in Narnia. This was certainly understandable considering that this was their first kiss as a real couple. Sure, some of their previous kisses were wonderful as well, but they were all under the guise of a cover, faux relationship. In short, no impending bomb blast, no Roan Montgomery, no posing as a perfect suburbian couple. This was simply Chuck and Sarah consummating a relationship that each long hoped to have.

"Easy, you two! Aslan and I can see you perfectly from here!" Casey smirked.

Suddenly, the happy couple realized that they still needed to tell Aslan of their decision. So, they walked arm in arm with Casey slightly behind and soon approached the great lion.

"Aslan, we've reached our decision. But, I'm thinking that you already knew that!" Chuck said.

"Indeed, I do, Chuck. And I must say that I'm quite pleased that the three of you have chosen to stay here in Narnia."

"As I mentioned previously, I can make your stay in Narnia worthwhile. I intend to bestow upon each of you an important position of leadership."

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey stared at each other and at Aslan in confusion.

"As you know, Narnia previously had two Kings and two Queens. Now, while I cannot quite assign you to be kings and queen, I can offer to make you Governors and Governess. What say you?"

"We'd be honored, Aslan" Chuck responded.

"Very well, then. I'll start with you."

Aslan reached over and touched Chuck's right shoulder with one of his paws.

"To you, Governor Chuck the Selfless. May your heart continue to show great kindness and love to your fellow beings. May you always remember that your giving to others remains your strongest gift"

Aslan then walked over to Sarah and made the same gesture as with Chuck.

"To you, Governess Sarah the Steady. May you remain steadfast in your love for Chuck. May you also remain steadfast in keeping any evildoings at bay with a firm but loving heart"

Aslan finally walked over to Casey

"To you, Governor Casey the Mighty. May you remain the brave soldier to help keep Good triumphant. May you also remember to open your heart to others more so you don't end up with a heart of stone."

"I hereby formally recognize you as our new Governors and Governess. I look forward to seeing your leadership further bless Narnia".

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey looked at each other in complete surprise. It almost seemed inconceivable that they could go from saving the world from terrorists and evildoers to becoming virtual royalty. Well, in Narnia, anyway. With their new titles in tow, there was really only one thing to say.

"This calls for a celebration!" Chuck said.

Little did they know that this would be one of many celebrations for a long time to come.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the final installment of Chuck vs. Narnia. I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my first fanfic. It turned out to be even more fun than I anticipated. Any additional reviews would be greatly appreciated. I'm undecided as to whether or not to write another Chuck fanfic in the future. We'll see. Cheers!

**Chuck vs. Narnia**

Chapter 5

"Chuck! Chuck, can you bring in three or four apples from the garden? I'm making custard for tonight." Sarah echoed from the manor's kitchen.

"OK, hon!" Chuck responded.

With that, Chuck went out the back door of the enormous manor that became their home. He only needed to walk a few steps to reach the precious apple tree planted directly ahead of him. Upon approaching the tree, he spotted a familiar countenance trimming unwanted branches and stubble off of nearby fruit trees. It was none other than Casey. Apparently, he'd received quite a bit of practice as far as making trees trimmer and more appealing.

"Hello, Casey!" Chuck warmly greeted.

"Hi, Chuck!" Casey replied. "Picking some apples?"

"Yeah, Sarah's making custard. She needs three or four." He proceeded to pull off three good-sized apples from one nearby branch and was about to head back to the manor when Casey interrupted him.

"You're not seriously going to take those, are you?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Chuck wondered aloud.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Chuck? The sweetest apples are the ones with big, noticeable bumps on the bottoms. Look at these. None of these have any bumps to speak of. Come on. Let me get you some real good apples".

As they walked back to the apple tree, Chuck could only marvel at the transformation that occurred with Casey. It wasn't just the fact that he'd agreed to stay in a separate room with Chuck and Sarah in the manor. It also wasn't just the fact that he'd willingly spent many days as Governor working in the garden and doing all sorts of handy works unfit for most other rulers. It was the fact that he'd genuinely grown happy living and being in Narnia. He took to it like a fish to water. That realization brought a sudden smile to Chuck's face.

"See here? Now, these apples are some keepers. You'll want the best ones. After all, you know tonight's not like any other night".

"I remember!" Chuck mused.

Indeed, that night would be quite an occasion. After all, it's been 50 Narnian years since Chuck, Sarah, and Casey became Governors and Governess via Aslan. It was also Chuck and Sarah's golden wedding anniversary. Chuck and Sarah waited only mere minutes after becoming rulers before Chuck asked for Sarah's hand in marriage. She acquiesced in sheer unadulterated joy. So, seeing that Aslan and Casey were present as witnesses, they declared their nuptials and thus became Governor Charles Bartowski and Governess Sarah Bartowski.

The Bartowskis insisted on a grand feast that would include many of their Narnian friends including the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus. With a joy-filled heart, Chuck returned to the manor with three luscious apples in hand and Casey trailing behind.

She could hear two sets of footsteps approaching her. "I hope you picked the best apples!" she said with a feigned quizzical look.

"Of course!" Chuck beamed.

"Come on, Chuck. Did Casey help you?" Sarah inquired.

"No." Chuck initially responded. Looking at Casey, he sheepishly said, "Yeah, a little".

Sarah and Casey exchanged bemused laughs.

"Well, it's the thought that counts!" Sarah smiled. She leaned in and gave Chuck a quick peck on the cheek. "Good. I'll get started on the custard. Sweetie, can you and Casey set up the living room for tonight?"

"Sure thing" Chuck offered.

Chuck and Casey couldn't believe how much time went by preparing for the party. It seemed like they were just finishing up when the first guests arrived. The Beavers!

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver! It's great to see you as always!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Likewise, Governess!" Mr. Beaver replied. "A splendid night this night will be!"

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. Please disregard the mess." Chuck greeted them.

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Governor! The place looks fantastic. Much better than ours at any rate" Mrs. Beaver beamed.

Gradually, various other guests made their way to the residence. They were escorted and served in grand style. The last guest to arrive was none other than Mr. Tumnus.

"Mr. Tumnus, we're so glad you could make it tonight!" Sarah said upon answering the front door.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything, Governess!" Mr. Tumnus replied.

From the living room, they could hear a shout, "Hey, look everyone. Tumnus is here!"

The pleasantries continued to be exchanged amongst the various guests and hosts.

The night provided the joyous revelry and comfort that Chuck and Sarah had hoped for. They could only reflect on how 50 glorious years in Narnia passed so happily by. Although they and Casey remained the only humans to currently inhabit and rule Narnia, they still felt loved by the friends that were with them in that room. Plus, being together forever truly did make the time go by so quickly.

With the end of the day approaching, the guests slowly, one by one, took their turns to greet and wish the married Governor and Governess best wishes and happy anniversary. Upon the departure of the last guest, Sarah closed the main door and went back to the kitchen to join Chuck and Casey.

"This has been a night I won't ever forget! Thank you Chuck! Thank you Casey!" Sarah smiled.

"Me too! I want to thank the both of you as well!" Chuck responded.

"It was a lot of fun. It was great to see everyone tonight!" Casey mused.

"Well. This day has certainly given me the sleepies. We should probably turn in." Chuck offered.

"I like your style, Governor Bartowski!" Sarah said with an impish grin on her face.

"I'm glad you approve, Governess Bartowski" Chuck responded with his own smile.

"OK. I get the picture. It's time I turn in myself. Good night Chuck. Good night Sarah" Casey said.

"Good night Casey" they replied in unison.

"So, what's on hand for tomorrow, Chuck?" Sarah inquired.

"You'll see tomorrow!" Chuck said with his own impish grin.

"That's what you think. Because you're going to tell me tonight whether you want to or not" Sarah beamed.

"Is that right?" Chuck asked.

"You bet!" Sarah replied.

With that, they made their way entwined into their bedroom.

The next day, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were seated at the dining room table. After a few bites of breakfast, Chuck cleared his throat and said to the other two, "I think we should take a ride to see Mr. Tumnus".

"Really? Is he expecting us?" Sarah asked wonderingly.

"I sense that he's not been feeling well. I talked to him for a little while last night, but he seemed a little distant. Also, his countenance wasn't usual for him" Chuck explained.

"Now that you mention it, he did seem a little off when I greeted him in yesterday" Sarah offered.

"It would be good to see him. I'm sure he would like the company" Casey said.

"OK then. We'll head on over there after we finish up breakfast" Chuck declared.

Upon completion of the morning meal, Chuck retrieved the sleigh at the rear of the manor. Making sure that it was ready for a long ride, Chuck set it in front of the manor directly ahead of the main door. A few minutes later, Sarah and Casey opened and shut the door behind them and made their way in to join Chuck in the sleigh.

The ride over to Mr. Tumnus's house filled all their hearts with unspeakable warmth. Somehow, the novelty of the Narnian countryside never grew off them. They found the landscape just as beautiful as that first day when they arrived.

They could see Mr. Tumnus's abode fast approaching in the distance. Sensing this, Chuck slowly pulled the sleigh to a stop just a few feet away from the edifice. Soon, the trio got out of the sleigh and took the few short steps to the front door.

Chuck knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Again no answer.

"Mr. Tumnus? Mr. Tumnus, it's us, Governors Chuck and Casey and Governess Sarah. Are you all right?"

Despite a few more knocks and inquiries by all three members, the door never did open.

"I hope he's all right!" Sarah said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sure he is. We should probably head back though. There's not much more we can do here." Chuck replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Casey asked.

"What?" Chuck and Sarah asked Casey.

"You see that light in the distance? I don't think I've seen it before." Casey pondered.

"Me neither" Sarah seconded.

"Maybe we should check it out" Chuck offered.

"Why? It's just a strange light, Chuck" Sarah said.

"I'm not so sure. I'm going to see for myself" Chuck began running towards the illuminating source

"Chuck, wait for us!" Sarah yelled. They did their best to catch up with Chuck.

Soon, Chuck found himself staring at a thin, horizontal, rectangular wall of light. It was almost as if he were being transported into a TV set. With a quick breath, he took one step forward. Suddenly, his appearance was nonexistent to Sarah and Casey.

They looked at each other in sheer confusion and worry. However, they too made their way to the strange wall of light. One after the other, they followed Chuck in.

Soon, they found themselves plunging a few feet straight down into a cavern. Except that this cavern had a bare hard floor to interrupt their gravitational fall. Upon further inspection, they could see computer consoles, weapons, attaché cases, and a distinct stairwell towards the back. Upon looking at each other, they also noticed that their attire had changed. No longer adorned in royal clothing, Casey stood up wearing his green Buy More shirt and slacks, Chuck had his usual Nerd Herd outfit on and Sarah her usual Orange Orange uniform.

"What?!" Chuck spoke aloud on behalf of the trio.

Soon, they found the meeting table and each of them sat at their respective seats still unsure of what just transpired. Suddenly, the main computer console lit up to interrupt their wonderings.

"Good morning team!" General Beckman said.

"Good morning General!" the trio responded.

"Before we get started, I first want an explanation as to why the three of you were 5 minutes late for our briefing!" General Beckman said with a frown on her face.

The trio stared at each other incredulously for a few moments. How do they even begin to explain what happened to them all this time? Sarah took the initiative and said, "General, with all due respect, it's a very, very long story and would take quite a bit of time to explain. I just want to say on behalf of the team that we apologize for being late and we promise that it will not happen again in the future!"

"Very well, Agent Walker! But, I will hold the three of you to that promise. Do not be late to any more briefings. Do I make myself clear?!" General Beckman continued.

"Yes, General" the trio said.

"As to the reason of this briefing, it involves you, Agent Walker"

"Me?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. It's been brought to my attention that you've started developing feelings for the asset, I mean, to Mr. Bartowski. Is this true?"

Sarah looked uncomfortably at Chuck for a moment. Her previous training with the CIA screamed at her to deny the General's claim. However, her experiences in Narnia were telling her to not be afraid anymore. Listening to the latter voice, she said, "Yes, it's true, General. I'm in love with Chuck Bartowski. I recognize that this represents a breach of protocol; however, I need to be honest with all parties involved here. So, I'm prepared for whatever punishment you deem necessary for this."

Chuck stared with guilt in his eyes as he could only watch Sarah look down at the table and not at him.

"Agent Walker, it is true that this violates protocol. However, I've come to recognize that your work still remains top notch despite your feelings. So, in due fairness, I'm actually willing to allow you to not only remain Mr. Bartowski's handler but I will not interfere in your personal relationship with him. So long as your work does not slip! The moment I sense any slip-ups from you, it will mean immediate reassignment. Is that clear, Agent Walker?"

"Perfectly, General!" Sarah responded with a huge smile on her face as she gazed at Chuck.

"Very well. That is all. This meeting is adjourned!" The General signed off.

With that, they all looked at each other in sheer amazement.

"That was so cool, Sarah! You were great!" Chuck leaned over to give Sarah a peck on her cheek.

"Yeah, Walker, I'm surprised Beckman went along with this" Casey posited.

"Well, she's OK with it. I'm definitely OK with it" Sarah stated.

"Well, I should be getting over to the Buy More. I'm thinking of putting my new 'people skills' to work. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually double my numbers for the month. Wouldn't that make Big Mike happy?" Casey smirked.

"Or you can just buy him two boxes of doughnuts" Chuck offered.

"Even better, Bartowski. I'll see you around!" Casey made his way up the stairwell and out of the Castle.

Chuck and Sarah spent a few more moments just looking at each other lovingly. The smiles on their faces belied a tremendous joy they each felt knowing that they did not have to keep their love a secret. It turns out that Aslan had been right after all.

Chuck started to laugh.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I was just thinking. It took a trip to Narnia and a meeting with Aslan for us to admit that we love each other. I'm just laughing at the irony of it all." Chuck mused.

"Yeah, that is unusual. Of course, we're an unusual couple to begin with!" Sarah responded.

"Exactly. By the way, I was thinking that maybe tonight, you and I could have dinner at Ciela de Toscana."

"Ciela de Toscana? What's the occasion?" Sarah inquired.

"Well, it is our golden anniversary. Sort of. Anyway, I wanted to take the love of my life someplace special for our first 'real' dinner together".

"That's so sweet and thoughtful, Chuck. Thank you". She quickly hugged him. However, he immediately sensed something was amiss.

"What is it, Sarah?"

"It's nothing"

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Really, it's nothing."

Chuck was not about to be stonewalled. "Sarah, did we learn nothing from Aslan? I want you to trust me with anything that's on your heart. Good or bad, right or wrong, it doesn't matter. I promise that if you tell me, then I'll understand whatever it is".

Sarah could see the sincerity in Chuck's words and eyes. So, she responded in kind, "It's just that I . . . .kind of miss it".

"Miss what?" Then, he sat wide-eyed as he suddenly understood what Sarah meant, "You mean Narnia? You actually miss Narnia?"

Sarah had never given him a more sheepish expression that she did at that moment. Upon recognizing this, Chuck quickly looked behind him at the bare stone wall.

"Well, I don't exactly see the magic door over there so I'm not sure what we can do about that" Chuck explained.

"What about Prince Caspian? Didn't you suggest renting that sometime? Couldn't we watch it after our dinner tonight?"

"That's right! Sarah, you're brilliant! That's a great idea" Chuck exclaimed. "By the way, Ellie and Awesome were interested in seeing the movie also."

Sarah gave him a quizzical smile, "So are you going to be the one to explain all this or am I?"

"I was thinking both of us could explain it. I mean, we are a real couple now after all."

"That's true. I like that". Sarah replied.

"So, is there anything else you'd like to share with me?" Chuck asked.

"Just one more thing", Sarah leaned in and stopped until her face was only millimeters apart from Chuck's face. She then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"The last one", she said before kissing him again.

"Up the stairs", another kiss.

"Has to", One more kiss.

"Buy dinner and the movie!" With that, Sarah sped like a banshee up the stairs into the Orange Orange. Her laughter permeated the entire room.

"Sarah, Sarah, you come back down here! Sarah, I'm not playing with you!" Chuck's smile stretched his entire face. "Oh, someone's going to pay tonight all right. But it ain't gonna be me, sister!"

He leapt up the stairs like a gazelle still wearing his goofy grin. "Just wait until I catch you Sarah! Just wait!"

Their peals of laughter could be heard all the way across the parking lot to the Buy More.

Of course, what the residents of Buy Moria could not hear nor see was the passionate kiss and embrace that Chuck and Sarah found themselves in. It's clear that their love stretched across multiple worlds.

Meanwhile, in another dimension, someone else had been watching the previous proceedings with keen interest.

"How do these Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve manage to get back to their own world every time?" Aslan pondered.

He didn't have to wait long before he heard Sarah's reference to Prince Caspian. Upon hearing this, his great ears perked up.

"Chuck and Sarah returning? With a new Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve?"

Suddenly, the smile bug hit Aslan. His face had a grin that might have made the Mona Lisa jealous.

"Can't wait!"

**THE END**


End file.
